


do it yourself

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [114]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angsty Poetry, Anno Uno Scribere, Depressed Poetry?, Hopeful Poetry, I am an angsty poetry nerd I no longer deny it, Inspired By: DIY Chiropractor, Mar 7, Memento mori, Poetry, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: you have to do it yourselfcause you can’t be better if you don’t want to
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 2





	do it yourself

do it yourself

laughter is the best medicine  
that’s what they always say  
isn’t it?

if you wear a smile you’ll be happy  
all the sad things will go away  
you’ll move on  
to another day  
just wear a smile  
and you’ll be okay

you’ll be fine one day  
you’ll be fine one day  
just wear a smile  
and know you’ll be okay

you know you’ll be okay one day  
you just have to wait  
til all the sad things fly away  
cause you’re wearing a smile  
so you have got to be okay  
yeah you’re wearing a smile  
and that means you’ll be okay  
just wait a few more days  
keep that smile on your face  
cause one day  
you’ll be okay

so is laughter like time?  
cause they do say that time will heal all wounds

cause it takes time  
for things to go away  
just wait  
a month, a week, a day  
eventually it all will fade away  
just wait for a month, or a week, or a day  
cause who knows  
how long happiness will take  
to return from wherever it decided to run away  
just give it a few more days  
your heart will grow back stronger  
just like your skin will become thicker  
after it scabs over  
what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger  
right?  
what hurts you should not stay  
forever

just wear a smile on your face  
and give it a few more days

cause laughter is the best medicine  
(so keep a smile on your face)  
and time will heal all your wounds  
(so just give it a few more days)

that's what they always say

but you know,  
neither of those sayings are always true

you can not just rely on time  
and you can not just rely on laughter  
things won’t go away just cause you ignore them  
you have to deal with them  
you have to  
do it yourself

and yeah it takes time  
and yeah you need to find  
some sort of joy in your life

cause if you don’t treat your wounds  
they just leave scars behind  
or they fester  
and they serve  
to constantly remind  
you why they’re there  
they cause you  
to constantly think back  
to how they got there  
what happened  
who hurt you-  
and gods, you can not deal with this shit right now

but you can’t put it off forever  
you have to seek help

you can’t just rely on other people  
to deal with your shit  
cause while your friends should want to be there for you  
none of them are licensed therapists

and while it might be hard to trust someone else  
you have to let it out  
you have to seek help

you have to say  
something  
to someone  
let them know that there is a problem

you have to work toward being better  
you have to do it yourself  
but you don’t have to do it alone

you’ll find someone to stand beside you  
you’ll find someone to walk behind you  
you’ll find people who love you for you

one day your dreams  
they might come true

but you can’t just wish upon a star  
wait to be rescued  
from your prison  
by a princess from afar

you have to do it yourself  
cause you can’t be better if you don’t want to

just keep in mind  
that

one day  
one day

yeah  
one day  
...  
one day  
you will be smiling for real again


End file.
